Sk8er Boi (My version with Fairy Tale characters)
by PoisonIcyIvy
Summary: Well Lucy and Laxus are members of a band along with a couple other friends. Laxus has a long-held crush on Lisanna Strouss, who seems to be into Loki and not him. Will Laxus and Liasanna actually end up together? Or will someone sneak in and disrupt the whole thing by accident? (Oh and I do not own Fairy Tale, any of its characters, or the song Sk8er Boi by Avril Lavigne!)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! It's been awhile but the persistence of someone =e finally got me to write something. I hope you like it, this is specifically for two people: **supercrazyperson **&amp; **Awfully Wee Billy Bigchin **For giving the LoLi pairing idea and the prompt of the story: Sk8er boi (By: Avril Lavigne. Great song) Anywayyyy, I hope you like it, and I apologize about my horrible updates! **

**Mwah~**

Laxus sighed and slumped further onto the bar as he watched her walk by, not even really taking notice of him. She just kept on walking over to the other guy. The one he wanted to be right now. He sighed again and looked away from the white haired female when he saw her giggle at something he'd said.

Lucy noticed her friends distress and patted him on the back as she saw Lisanna talking to Loki. "Aw don't get so down in the dumps, I heard she has a crush on you Laxi." Lucy smiled reassuringly at her friend.

Lucy and Laxus had been friends since middle school, they were now in high school with Laxus being a year ahead of Lucy. Laxus had been nursing a crush on the youngest Strouss sibling for a few months now, and her constant flirting with Loki wasn't helping his sour mood lately. "Come on Laxi-poo, we'll be late for band practice." Lucy hopped off the bar stool at their favorite diner, Fairy Tale, and awaited her friend to do the same.

**Time Skip**

Laxus and Lucy arrived a few minutes late, as usual, at Grey's house fro their rehearsal. The band was made up of four people: Grey, who played the bass, Natsu, the drummer, Laxus, the electric guitar, and Lucy as the lead singer.

"Come on guys, couldn't you be on time for once? Today's important, we've got a gig next Friday and someone coming by that wants to try out. Now hurry up and get ready." Lucy turned to Laxus and mocked Grey as he berated them.

Once they were all seated, awaiting the new arrival, Natsu came in from the kitchen and sat and started stuffing his face. "So when is Juvioli supposed to be here?" Natsu spat crumbs everywhere as he spoke."

"It's _Juvia_ and she should be here"- the doorbell rang-"right now." Lucy smiled as she jumped up and opened the door, expecting another rocker chick like herself but stopped as she noticed Juvia's strange get up.

"U-uh hello." Juvia bowed and blushed, obviously nervous. "Juvia is here to try out for the band 'Magic Wreckers'." Lucy slowly nodded and let her in then sat back behind the table and cleared her throat.

"Well.. uh… what do you play?" Lucy smiled encouragingly, trying to give her the benefit of the doubt.

"F-flute."

All four existing band members shared a look and sweat dropped.

"I'm not sure you're quite cut out for our genre of music Juvia."

As son as Grey started speaking Juvia locked on his every word and started blushing profusely.

"I-If Grey-sama would let me demonstrate, you may be wrong." Juvia smiled and then took out her flute.

…..

Natsu was awestruck. Lucy was gleeful. Grey and Laxus were confused. They were all convinced she was a rock star and that their band needed that funky flute, no matter how strange the player.

"Welcome aboard Juvia!"

Once everything clamed down, they got right to rehearsing for their gig.

**Friday at school, a week before the gig.**

Laxus was in the hallway after school hanging up posters to advertise their band. Lucy had created them and printed them. They were all bright colours, with short and to the point information in big letters. He'd already seen quite a few kids checking them out in the hallways so he guessed Blondie knew what she was doing.

He looked around for where to hang the next one when he saw Lisanna checking out one of the posters. Taking a deep breath, he walked over.

"Hey Lisanna."

"Oh, hi Laxus." She smiled at him, causing him to get even more nervous.

"I-I was won-wondering if you w-were going to that concert next week. Y-ya know with all the bands playing?"

"Oh, I was just reading about it actually, I might go with a couple friends."

Laxus swallowed hard. "Th-that's cool. M-Maybe I'll see you there." He smiled awkwardly then quickly walked away to hang more posters. Lisanna giggled.

"How adorable," she mumbled to herself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Yayy I'm updating! This is going to be a short story by the way y'all. But I hope y'all enjoy it anyway! Mwah~**

Lisanna's friends Levy, Erza, and Wendy all came over to find her checking out a poster and blushing lightly. "Ooo I know that look… Loki ask you out?"

Lisanna looked over slightly startled, then blushed brighter and glanced over in Laxus' direction. All three of her friends gave her a sympathetic look. "Aw sweetie did he come over and scare you or something?"

"What? No! Not at all…I think he's kinda cute."

Lisanna talked looking at the ground, when she made eye contact with her friends they all were giving her weird looks and Levy felt her forehead.

"Well you don't feel too warm…"

"Where's this coming from?"

"Guys he isn't that bad! Just give him a chance, he said he might be at this concert thing next week." Her friends looked at the poster then shared a look.

"Fine." They all spoke at the same time and Lisanna smiled.

**With Laxus **

Laxus was soaring inside. Once he finished hanging the posters he skated quickly past Lisanna and her friends, who rolled their eyes at him. He had to find Lucy and tell her about it.

**Time Skip**

Laxus found Lucy in Fairy Tail and skated right up to her at the bar. But, he had a bad landing in his ecstatic mood and ended up crashing into her, knocking her off her stool.

"Shit!"

*Lucy squeal*

He quickly grabbed her by the waist and pulled her into him as he rolled so they landed on the floor with Laxus on the bottom.

"Haha sorry Luce but you'll never guess what happened!"

Lucy finally caught her breath and blushed a little at all the people staring as she helped Laxus up after getting up herself. Once she was once again seated with her strawberry milkshake she turned to him.

"Alright so what happened?"

As he related the encounter in a bubbly rush Lucy's smile grew.

"Laxus that's great! Congrats! We'll definitely make sure to rock the house now!"

They embraced tightly and both smiled. "Thanks Luce, for everything."

"Anytime. Now you guess what?" Laxus fixed her with a questioning stare for her to go on. "Bixlow asked me out earlier…I said yes." She blushed as she mumbled it and quickly took a sip of her milkshake.

"Luce…You know I don't think he's good for you." Lucy covered his mouth.

"And you know I don't care, I'll be fine. Now we need to get to band practice." With that, Lucy hopped off her stool with Laxus begrudgingly following after her.

**Time skip, Band Practice**

Everyone else was already there, as usual. They ran through some songs and let Juvia add herself in, they practiced relentlessly. Once they were satisfied they sat around in Grey's living room.

"Guys I'm hungryyyyy. Can't we go get something to eat?"

"I could go for something to eat, too."

"Sounds good to me, Juvia, you in?"

"Juvia does not want to intrude!"

"Haha Juvia shut up."

After they were all in agreement Lucy pulled Juvia with them and they all grabbed skateboards (even Juvia, surprisingly) and skated the few blocks to the mall.

Once there, they all went to the pizza place in the food court and kicked back in a booth.

"So Juvia, tell us about yourself." All eyes turned to the now blushing blue-haired flute player.

"W-well Juvia's family died in a car crash when she was little and Juvia was adopted by the Redfox family."

"Whoa, like Gajeel Redfox? I'd love to have a drum off with him! Isn't he drumming for that band Dark Raven?"

"Y-yes."

"Why didn't you try to join his band Juvia?"

"Ivan does not like Juvia anymore since she rejected him and Juvia got tired of Gajeel and Ivan fighting about her."

Lucy saw the sadness in her eyes and quickly gave her a hug.

"Well we love you Juvia, you're really cool."

"Juvia is thankful."

Everyone smiled as they finished their pizza then decided to walk around the mall. After a little, Lucy got bored and shoved Laxus then skated off around the corner. Grey and Natsu laughed and Juvia giggled then they skated off after Lucy with Laxus close behind. They were so caught up in their race that they didn't notice Lisanna and her friends as Lucy skated right through them, leading the whole pack. Grey even outright shoved Erza out of his way. All three girls turned to Lisanna with irritated looks.

"Uhh…Gomen?"

"I still don't see what you see in him."

Lisanna shrugged and turned back to the clothing rack.

When Lucy turned and saw Laxus quickly catching up to her she tried to speed up but ended up having to turn sharply to avoid the shiny car for sale in the middle of the aisle, she prepared herself for the harsh fall but it never came. Laxus had caught her just in time and cushioned their fall.

"Are you okay Lucy?"

"Yah, thanks a ton Laxus." She got up and helped him up as well.

"No problem." Then, not forgetting how the whole thing started, he lightly shoved her, causing her to stumble and then pout. Then their friends caught up to them and suggested they leave because Natsu just crashed into a display. As they ran off they didn't notice Levy sitting there watching the whole thing.

**Alright! Next chapter will have the band competition! Please Review and tell me how you like it and what you don't like and give me suggestions! I love to hear from you guys! Mwah~**


End file.
